Resmond Wogun
Resmond Wogun/Woggun (Bett. "Hyo Gun Res") was a Bettian inventor and homesteader during the 5th Era. Wogun was born on the island nation of Yparisland but traveled to the newly discovered continent of Maneria when he was seventeen years old. Wogun settled down near a Bettian homestead and began to work as a blacksmith and inventor. Wogun and the other settlers founded the town of New Ypara which was eventually renamed to Woguna in his honor. Wogun's most famous invention was the "Jar-based Thunder Stick", often called a "Gun" or "Wogun". Jar-based Thunder Stick At age thirty-three (around E.5 103), Wogun began to tinker with the storage and transfer of aura, the power needed to perform magical acts. Wogun devised an "Aura Jar" which was a small glass tube insulated with aura-conducting metal. Aura Jars could store aura and release it in big bursts whenever needed. Specific spells and incantations could be set for a jar so that a jar could create a small spark or flame when stimulated. While working with his new Aura Jar concept, Wogun accidentally caused a jar to spark near a pile of flammable powder known as Nitra. The Nitra burst into flames and began each individual grain began to pop in small explosions. Nitra's explosive properties had always been known; but, Wogun now had a device capable of creating a flame whenever one wanted to begin the reaction. Wogun began to assemble a device he later patented as "Wogun's Jar-based Thunder Stick". The Thunder Stick was a metal tube with a handle with one of Wogun's Aura Jars on the back. Projectiles and Nitra powder would be placed inside the tube and the user would press the Jar to ignite the powder inside. Later on, Wogun would develop projectiles that contained Nitra powder inside of their casing, effectively removing the step of filling the device with powder and speeding up the reloading process by 200+%. Conflict with Rae Fael's Thunder Stick Galesian inventor Rae Fael had already patented his own form of the Thunder Stick back in E.5 92. The difference between his Thunder Stick and Wogun's was that Fael's required the user to create their own spark. Users of Fael's Thunder Stick had to either know how to perform basic magical acts or carry around matches with them. Do to the dangerous and unpredictable nature of matches at the time and the ban on magic for non-noble's in various kingdoms include Galesia, Fael's Thunder Stick didn't take off. Fael's patent was also only in the Galesian Kingdom; therefore, allowing anyone outside Galesia to be able to create such a device. When the ban on magical acts was finally lifted in E.5 119, Galesians began to use Fael's Thunder Stick, rather than buy one produced by an outsider. These Galesian Thunder Stick users colloquially named the device the "Rae Fael", which was later Euricized as "Rifle". Rae Fael's device was also much bigger and heavier than Wogun's. Since Fael had to deal with unpredictable matches to test his device, he reinforced parts of it with dense metals to protect himself. When the product finally came to market, many exclaimed how the Thunder Stick was too heavy to be practical. The device later found its niche with muscular bandits and bodyguards who could carry the heavy, metal device.